Hogwarts como testigo
by AidaHerondale
Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir en el quinto año de Hogwarts de Albus Potter, Rose Weasley y Audrey Autumn?
1. Chapter 1

Me despierto sobresaltada, respirando con dificultad, y me quedo sentada en la cama observando la oscuridad ante mis ojos. Puedo oír las suaves respiraciones de Rose, Valeria, Jacqueline y Martha en la habitación, y me maldigo por no poder dormir igual de tranquila que ellas. Suspiro pasándome las manos por mi melena castaña clara, aparto las mantas y las cortinas de la cama, y me bajo. Me niego a quedarme aquí mientras el insomnio hace una vez más de las suyas.

Me calzo las zapatillas y salgo despacio del cuarto, evitando hacer ruido. Cuando llego al final de las escaleras que llevan a la salan común de Gryffindor lo primero que veo es que afuera está nevando. Inmediatamente luego me sorprendo al ver que ya hay alguien sentado en una de las butacas delante del fuego, que crepita mansa y acogedoramente. Al oírme, se gira y unos ojos verdes, coronados por un pelo azabache alborotado, me miran interrogantes.

-¿Audrey? ¿Otra pesadilla?- No puedo evitar alegrarme de verle allí, al final no iba a tener que estar sola. A pesar de todo, la sonrisa que le dedico antes de ir a sentarme a su lado en otra de las butacas, es triste.

Está sentado despreocupado en el sillón. Le miro brevemente, lo justo para darme cuenta por su pijama y su pelo revuelto más de lo habitual, que hacía poco que había salido de la cama.

-Sí, otra.- Ahora sus ojos verdes, preocupados, miran intensamente los míos, y los eludo mientras subo las rodillas a la butaca y me las abrazo, enterrando mi cara en ellas.

-¿Otra vez…?

No le dejo terminar.

-Sí, más de lo mismo.- Mi voz suena cansada y me esfuerzo por cambiar de tema mientras vuelvo a levantar la mirada.- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Es tarde.- Para mi sorpresa, ahora es él quien elude la mía cuando contesta.

-No podía dormir.- Decido no entrar más en el tema, y él parece que decide hacer lo mismo con mis pesadillas, porque por unos segundos los dos nos quedamos en silencio mirando el fuego, con su crepitar como único sonido en toda la sala, hasta que Albus se endereza en el sillón y mirando sus manos entrelazadas decide romper el silencio.

-¿Nunca has tenido miedo de que la gente espere demasiado de ti, y tú no puedas complacerles?

La pregunta me sorprende tanto y es tan poco propia de Albus que bajo las piernas y le miro preocupada.

-Albus, no le debes nada a nadie.

Sus ojos esmeralda se vuelven hacia mí, y sólo en contadas ocasiones había visto en ellos tal magnitud de tristeza, cosa que hace que me preocupe aún más, olvidando completamente mis pesadillas.

-¿No te das cuenta? Hasta ese nombre, ¡Albus…! Hace que la gente piense en el gran mago que fue Albus Dumbledore cuando lo escucha, y no sólo eso, mis otros nombres ¡Severus Potter Weasley! – Entierra la cabeza en las manos y se pasa los dedos por su pelo negro, exasperado. –Llevo cinco años en Hogwarts, y desde que llegué…Desde que llegué todo son miradas de asombro y susurros a mis espaldas.

Por un momento no sé muy bien qué decir, pues mi familia, los Autumn, son una familia de magos de lo más normal. Es más, mi abuela fue la primera bruja entre una familia de muggles. Medito bien la respuesta antes de contestarle.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que muy posiblemente también le haya pasado a tu hermano mayor?- Digo pensando en James, el mayor de los Potter. -¿Por qué no hablas con él? Es más,- Me aventuro a seguir.- también podrías hacer lo propio con tu padre, estoy segura de que cuando llegó a Hogwarts cada vez que alguien oía la palabra "Harry Potter" se giraban para mirarlo dos veces, ¿Quién mejor que él pudo sentir una responsabilidad mayor para con el mundo?

Parece reflexionar, como si nunca antes se le haya ocurrido esa posibilidad, y cuando abre la boca para contestar, alguien nos sobresalta desde lo alto de las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Son más de la una de la madrugada.

Nos giramos sorprendidos hacia la voz. Ambos descubrimos al mismo tiempo a una Rose con el pelirrojo cabello alborotado y unos ojos azules interrogantes.

-Pues…- Me cuesta volver a recordar el por qué había bajado hasta la sala común, ya que la preocupación de mi amigo había acaparado toda mi atención.- Mis pesadillas.- Digo recordando de pronto, mientras mi amiga Weasley baja despacio las escaleras para venir hasta donde nos encontramos.- No podía dormir.

-La oí bajar y le vine a preguntar. Eso es todo.- Le dirijo a Albus una mirada de desconcierto por la evidente mentira, al menos para mí, que le acababa de decir a su prima, pero rápidamente intento ocultar mi sorpresa y le sonrío a Rose, sintiéndome algo mal.

-Estoy bien.- Le digo, ya que me mira con el ceño fruncido.- De verdad. De hecho, ya me iba.- Me levanto y mi amigo hace lo mismo, musita un leve "hasta mañana" y desaparece por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Y qué le pasa a ese?- Me pregunta Rose mientras volvemos al cuarto.

Intento parecer convincente al mismo tiempo que maldigo a Albus por no haberme dejado otra opción que tener que mentirle.

-Estará cansado.- Manifiesto en voz alta, pero en mi fuero interno no paro de preguntarme qué le habrá llevado a no querer decirle nada a su prima, esperando que sea sólo el evitar que la pobre Rose se preocupe.

Cuando llegamos ante la puerta, voy a abrirla, pero su mano me detiene el brazo. Me vuelvo para mirarla y sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos marrones.

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?- Me quedo un rato desconcertada hasta que me doy cuenta de que habla de mis pesadillas. Inmediatamente reprimo un escalofrío en la oscuridad e intento alejar el recuerdo de unos ojos del color de la sangre.

-Sí, otra vez lo mismo.- No hace falta más, me suelta y rápidamente abro la puerta, no quiero ver su mirada de piedad.

Me meto silenciosamente en la cama, mientras mi amiga hace lo mismo, y cuando me cubro con las mantas y corro las cortinas, sólo puedo pensar en la larga noche que me espera, llena de espacio para llenarse con viejas pesadillas.


	2. Viejas rivalidades

Me despierto cuando el sol empieza a filtrarse por entre las cortinas, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme, pues al final había sido una noche bastante tranquila, al menos después de haberme acostado por segunda vez.

Mientras me aseo y me visto, los acontecimientos de la pasada madrugada, que los asemejo ya un poco lejanos, no paran de darme vueltas por la cabeza, y cuando por fin me reúno con Rose en la sala común y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, doy gracias de que su tema de conversación sean los exámenes TIMO que nos toca hacer este año.

El cielo del Gran Comedor luce gris, cosa que me hace pensar que afuera está bastante frío. Cuando llegamos a la mesa de Gryffindor, Albus ya está allí, y me alivia ver que conversa tranquilamente con Lucy Weasley, su prima un año menor. Mientras tomo sitio al lado de mi amigo y Rose lo hace a mi lado, Lucy se despide y va a sentarse con los de su curso. Albus nos da los buenos días y no puedo evitar escrutar su rostro en busca de alguna señal sospechosa.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me dice cuando nota mi mirada, y sus ojos verdes parecen estar igual que siempre, cosa que me desconcierta, ¿No estaba tan afectado anoche? Le miro con el ceño fruncido y justo cuando abro la boca para contestarle veo que su expresión se torna agria ante la visión de algo a mis espaldas. Al girarme lo comprendo al ver a un Scorpius dirigirse hacia nosotros. Lleva el pelo rubio peinado despreocupadamente y… ¿He dicho que se dirigía hacia nosotros? Más bien hacia Rose, en quien posa sus ojos grises nada más que se detiene a su lado. En mí o en Albus no parece fijarse en absoluto.

-¿Entonces, me ayudarás esta noche con los deberes de pociones?- Le dice como retomando una conversación que ya habían empezado anteriormente. Rose se ha puesto del color de su pelo, pero no le da tiempo a contestar, al menos no antes que a su primo.

-¡No, claro que no!- Albus se levanta e inmediatamente Rose y yo también lo hacemos. El rostro del joven está igual o más colorado que el de mi amiga, y le pongo las manos en el pecho para intentar tranquilizarle a la par que poder pararle si intenta algo. Scorpius parace divertido y Rose horrorizada.

-¡Albus!- Rose lo mira incrédula y avergonzada, ya que el Gran Comedor de repente se había quedado expectante y casi en silencio, a excepción de algunos susurros.-Lo siento, pero me parece que quien decide aquí soy yo… -Se vuelve hacia el Slytherin y le dice algo en voz baja que no logro entender.

Mi amigo iba a volver a decir algo, pero decido pararle a tiempo de que no ocasione una pelea innecesaria delante de todo Hogwarts.

-¡Abus, tranquilízate! Tu prima tiene razón, creo que quien decide es ella.- Por un momento se pone más colorado y la forma en que me miran sus ojos verdes me hacen sentir completamente una traidora. Me ruborizo pero no me retracto en lo dicho, y cuando pensaba que mi amigo iba a explotar, se da la vuelta y se va hecho una furia del comedor. Me quedo petrificada sin creerme nada de lo que acababa de pasar, y me dejo caer rendida en el banco.

-Me parece que Potter necesita controlar su genio...- Comenta Scorpius, que sigue con su mirada divertida, pero que inmediatamente se vuelve suave cuando vuelve a mirar a Rose, que parece a punto de llorar de rabia. No puedo evitar compadecerme por ella.- Lo siento, no quería causarte problemas.- Se disculpa el joven Malfoy, y sorprendentemente parece sincero cuando se lo dice. Vaya vaya…

-Malfoy, yo no seré tan benevolente como lo ha sido mi hermano. Esfúmate.- Dice entonces James Potter desde el otro lado de la mesa, que también se ha puesto en pie. Su voz es tranquila, pero la amenaza queda flotando en el aire. No sé a qué a maldecir más, si al sentido del honor de los Potter o al hecho de que Malfoy se acercara a hablar con Rose sabiendo que sus primos estaban allí. Scorpius le sonríe irónico, pero sin decir nada más, se aleja de la mesa de Gryffindor y vuelve a la de Slytherin. James se sienta y Rose también, y poco a poco el comedor vuelve de nuevo a la normalidad.

Rose parece haberse quedado sin apetito a juzgar por su plato intacto. No me doy cuenta de que yo también lo he perdido hasta que miro sin ganas la comida que tengo enfrente, así que decidimos irnos nosotras también.

Salimos del castillo y el frío nos golpea en la cara mientras nos arrebujamos un poco más en nuestras bufandas. Me estaba preguntando dónde podía haber ido Albus mientras caminábamos hacia el invernadero para la primera clase de la mañana, cuando mi amiga rompe el silencio.

-No me puedo creer que esto haya pasado.- Musita.

-Yo tampoco. Por un momento creí que Albus explotaría y yo sería una testigo en primera fila… ¿No te parece ridículo?- Le digo cavilando un poco más.

Sus ojos azules me miran dudando.

-¿Qué Albus fuera a explotar?

No puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-Su actitud, la de todos. Sólo están enfrentados unos con otros porque sus padres lo estaban. Porque vuestros padres lo estaban.

-Scorpius no ha hecho nada malo…- Dice apenada.- Sólo quiere un poco de ayuda con pociones, cree que si no, no pasará el TIMO, y sabe que se me da igual de bien que se le daba a mi madre…

-No lo dudo. Es más, eres una genio, Rose. ¿Pero tú has visto cómo te mira? Sus intenciones van más allá de las pociones.

Se vuelve a poner colorada y su expresión no deja lugar a dudas, ella también lo sabe.

-Audrey, no digas tonterías…- Balbucea.

-¡Vamos, Rose! Tampoco tú has aceptado sólo por el simple hecho de ayudarle, y no intentes mentirme, te conozco demasiado bien.

Habíamos llegado al invernadero, así que cortamos nuestra conversación cuando los alumnos de Gryffindor y los de Hufflepuff empiezan a llegar y el profesor Longbottom comienza la clase de Herbología. Ante toda sorpresa, Albus apareció, pero no le hice preguntas ni él a nosotras, es más, apenas hubo comunicación a excepción de la necesaria y la tensión se mascaba en el aire. La clase transcurrió sin incidentes mientras cortábamos y pesábamos raíces de acónito en grupos de tres y finalizó justo cuando me preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a tener que soportar la situación.

No me percaté de qué clase tocaba a continuación hasta que empecé a seguir a mis dos amigos. Más serios que nunca. Y entonces el pánico se apoderó de mí: Tocaba pociones. Dos horas. Y con los de Slytherin.

Suspiré mientras íbamos hacia las mazmorras. Iba a ser una mañana larga.


	3. Demasiadas emociones

Parecía que no me iba a equivocar respecto a pociones, me lo confirmé cuando Rose, en un arranque de demostrarle a su primo que ella dirigía su vida, me preguntó si no me importaba que se sentase con Scorpius mientras yo compartía pupitre con Albus. ¡Claro que no me importaba! Lo que me importaba un poco más era la reacción de mi amigo ante esto, ya que iba a estar con él durante dos horas seguidas. Afortunadamente este optó por ignorarles completamente, y se sentó serio a mi lado esperando que el profesor Zane llegara a clase.

No puedo soportar verles así, desde que llegamos a Hogwarts han estado muy unidos, y a parte de primos siempre han sido mejores amigos uno del otro, y por supuesto míos también. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Albus realmente se debía de haber enfadado conmigo por no haber estado de su parte. Como no quiero que la cosa siga así decido arreglar, o intentarlo, la parte que está en mis manos.

-No me gustaría que durante dos horas me castigases con tu indiferencia, y menos en una clase de pociones.- Le digo intentando bromear.

Me dirige una de sus miradas y me sorprende cuando veo que no me mira de la forma tan dura con la que parecía mirar a nuestra mesa hace unos segundos.

-Aud, no estoy enfadado contigo.

Eso me sorprende aún más.

-Pero en el comedor…- Digo desconcertada, pero no me da tiempo a terminar antes de que me interrumpa.

-Estoy molesto sí, pero no contigo. Ni siquiera con mi prima.

No entiendo nada y mi cara debe de reflejarlo porque se apresura a preguntarme:

-Tú sabes que sólo tengo miedo de que ese idiota le haga daño a Rosie, ¿no?

-Tú sabes que porque Scorpius sea un Malfoy no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos y que mate todo lo que toque, ¿no? - Le contesto a mi vez, y esta vez sí que frunce el ceño ante mis palabras.

-Lo estás defendiendo sin conocerlo, Audrey.

-Y tú lo estás juzgando sin conocerlo, Albus.

-¡Claro que lo conozco!- Dice exasperado, y ante las miradas de curiosidad de los demás alumnos baja un poco la voz antes de continuar.- No sabes nada de lo que me ha contado mi padre sobre su familia, llena de mortífagos… Su padre, Draco, quiso matar a Dumbledor… Tú no sabes nada.

-¡Te ha contado sobre su familia! -Susurro- ¿Pero qué hay de él?- Esta vez me pongo furiosa y no puedo evitar mirarlo con rabia- ¿No te das cuenta de qué ni siquiera había nacido, igual que todos nosotros, cuando se libró la Segunda Guerra Mágica? ¿Acaso alguno de nosotros merece pagar por los pecados de los de su sangre? - Recojo mis libros de la mesa en un ademán furioso y no le miro cuando hablo.- Y si tan poco sé, supongo que no te importará que me vaya a otro sitio.- Me doy la vuelta dispuesta a abandonar el pupitre pero no me da tiempo a dar un paso cuando me agarra rápidamente de la manga de la túnica.

-¡No!- Esta vez sí levanta la voz y al instante todas las conversaciones de la clase cesan y son varios los que nos miran, incluida Rose, que parece preocupada. Inmediatamente me pongo colorada y me giro hacia Albus, que parece arrepentido. - Lo siento, no debí decir eso. De verdad Audrey, lo siento. Sabes que yo no soy así.- Y en verdad que no lo es. Sus ojos suplicantes hacen que vuelva a posar los libros sobre la desgastada superficie de madera y me vuelva a sentar a su lado justo cuando el profesor Zane hace su entrada en clase. Todos se vuelven a callar pero esta vez por la presencia del profesor, que comienza a explicar que durante la sesión de hoy y de mañana prepararemos la poción _Veritaserum,_ una de las más complicadas. Le intento prestar atención mientras nos da unos consejos que no aparecen en el libro de pociones pero parece que mi mente no quiere, pues siempre acaba volviendo a Rose, Scorpius y los ojos verdes de Albus mirándome suplicante.

-Entiendo que sólo te preocupes por ella.- Acabo susurrándole al final.- Pero al menos dale una oportunidad. Si le hace daño yo misma le petrificaré para que tú le conviertas en sapo sin complicaciones.

Me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Trato hecho.

Cuando el profesor da instrucciones, comenzamos la poción. Rose y Scorpius están muy sonrientes, cosa que no comprendo, pues seguir la poción paso a paso cuesta horrores y no parezco ser la única que lo está pasando mal, a juzgar por las caras de profunda concentración de los demás compañeros, incluida la de Albus.

Mi poción está de un tono plateado oscuro, y según el libro debería de ser claro, pero al ver que la de Albus es más negra que plateada dejo de sentirme tan mal.

-Oye, por cierto,- Me comenta mientras revolvemos tres veces en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj la mezcla.- He sido un poco egoísta. ¿Qué tal tus pesadillas?

No me espero la pregunta así que me cuesta seguir concentrada, pero termino el proceso y contesto antes de cortar el siguiente ingrediente.

-Como siempre, supongo. No dejo de ver lo mismo… Ya sabes, de revivir aquel día.

Mi amigo frunce el ceño preocupado y no puedo evitar fijarme en que ha dejado de remover la poción.

-Albus…-Le indico justo cuando él iba a hablar, pero no le da tiempo, ya que con un sonido desagradable el contenido burbujea y se desparrama todo fuera del caldero.

-¡Potter!- Brama la voz del profesor Zane por toda la clase.

Después del desastre de la clase de pociones, nos vamos a comer, y tanto la comida como las siguientes clases, Historia de la Magia y Transformaciones pasan tranquilamente y sin incidentes. Además mis dos amigos vuelven a estar como antes poco a poco, y parece que ambos han establecido una tregua, cosa que me alivia.

Después de las clases a Albus, que es buscador, le toca entrenamiento de Quidditch, y Rose y yo nos abrigamos y decidimos ir al campo para ver como el equipo de Gryffindor, a la capitanía de James, calienta motores. Cuando estábamos cruzando los jardines, nos cruzamos con Hagrid, que carga una enorme carreta con unas más enormes calabazas.

-¡Halloween se acerca!- Dice con entusiasmo acercándose a nosotras, que le sonreímos encantadas de verle. - ¿Os dirigís al campo de Quidditch, verdad?

-¡Así es!- Contesta Rose.

-Tendremos que pasar a visitarte un día de estos.- Le digo, ya que hace bastante que no lo hacemos y Hagrid es un buen amigo.

-¡Parece que fue ayer cuando esos tres rebeldes venían a mi casa a tomar bocadillos de comadreja…!- Rememora, y se saca un pañuelo con el que se limpia una enorme lágrima que empieza a descender por su mejilla.- Bueno, os dejo antes de ponerme más sentimental, que debo de llevar estas calabazas sanas y salvas al castillo.

Nos despedimos y seguimos nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos a las gradas los jugadores ya están en el aire y siguen instrucciones de James, que cuando se trata de Quidditch se lo toma con una seriedad totalmente profesional.

-¿Sabes? Scorpius me ha dicho que desde que llegó a Hogwarts está habituado a que lo traten como si fuera su padre. - Me mira a los ojos.- Como si esperaran que fuese como él.

Le miro sin saber muy bien que decir a la vez que sorprendida por la similitud de eso con lo que me había dicho Albus la noche anterior. Esperan que mientras que uno actúe como un héroe, otro lo haga como un villano. Maldigo en silencio a la gente capaz de pensar así antes de contestarle.

-Sientes algo por él, ¿Verdad?

-Él no es su padre.- Me dice, supongo que con miedo que yo también la juzgue.

-Ya lo sé, Rosie.- Le cojo la mano en un gesto de amistad.- He visto cómo te mira, cómo te sonríe. Él también siente algo por ti.

Me sonríe feliz y más animada.

-Pero no olvides, - Sigo, que si te hace daño, le convierto en sapo. He hecho un trato con tu primo.

Suelta una carcajada y me abraza.

-¡No lo dudo, por eso te quiero, Aud!

El cielo empieza a oscurecer, y cuando termina el entrenamiento, nos vamos los tres al Gran Comedor, dispuestos a tomar una buena cena.


	4. Halloween is coming

Camino por un silencioso y oscuro pasillo de piedra, y me cuesta mantener la calma. El pánico se apodera de mí paso a paso, y noto la presencia maligna que me persigue.

-Audie, soy yo. ¿Por qué corres?

Me estremezco al oír esa voz aterciopelada, y camino más rápido. "No. No es ella. Ella está muerta" me repito para mantener la cordura mientras empiezo a correr. Lo que sea que me persigue, comienza a correr también, y entro en pánico mientras el corazón me retumba en la sien y en el pecho.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¡Ella está muerta!- "Y si ella está muerta, lo que me persigue es su asesino." Las lágrimas me resbalan por las mejillas y sigo corriendo desesperadamente mientras el aire me quema en los pulmones.

-Soy Viviane, mi pequeña Audie.

-¡NO!- Grito hasta que la garganta me quema.- ¡No me llames así!

Algo entonces tira de mí y me caigo de bruces contra el suelo. La ansiedad me puede, pero por más que intento liberarme, no tengo suerte.

-¡DÉJAME!

Poco a poco aparece sobre mí el rostro de mi hermana Viviane, sus ojos verde claro coronados por su melena rubia me miran desde arriba, igual de bella que siempre ha sido. Que fue. Pero yo sé que no es ella.

-¿Lo ves? Soy yo, Audie.

-No me llames así.- Musito.

-¿Por qué? Siempre te he llamado así, y siempre te ha gustado.

-¡Tú no eres mi hermana! ¡A ella la asesinaron!

-Deja que te lleve conmigo…- Susurra, y entonces sus ojos comienzan a cambiar de color, del verde claro a un negro intenso que por momentos es rojizo, y me sonríe con fiereza. Su rostro… Todo su rostro cambia… Al del Señor Tenebroso, al de Voldemort.

Me despierto agitada y me siento en la cama, escrutando a través de las cortinas la oscuridad: Estoy en Hogwarts. Suspiro y me paso las manos por la cara, descubriendo lágrimas en él. Me levanto con rabia, y abandono la habitación justo cuando Rose musita algo entre sueños. Bajo las escaleras hasta la Sala Común -esta vez vacía.- y me dejo caer rendida en uno de los sillones de tres plazas, sin poder evitar hundirme en un llano silencioso. ¿Por qué sueño estas cosas? No puedo parar de soñar con el asesinato de mi hermana mayor, a pesar de que yo era muy pequeña para poder recordarlo. Y lo que es peor, sueño con la cara de Voldemort sabiendo que él está muerto, y ya lo estaba cuando uno de los mortífagos que quedaban sueltos, años después de haber terminado la Segunda Guerra Mágica, dio con mi hermana en plena calle y la asesinó. Fue el propio Harry Potter quien le dio caza, y a Viviane Autumn se le bautizó como "La última víctima de la guerra" en todos los periódicos y en todo el mundo mágico. Mis padres quedaron destrozados, hasta tal punto de que mi madre tuvo que ser internada en el Hospital San Mungo por desórdenes psicológicos. Mi padre trabaja en el hospital, y es horrible verlo consumirse cada vez más. Cuando no estoy en Hogwarts me paso casi todo el tiempo con mi abuela, pero cuando mi padre vuelve a casa después del trabajo la realidad con todo su peso me golpea de nuevo.

-¿Aud? Pasas más tiempo en la sala común que en el resto del castillo- Levanto la cabeza sorprendida ante la voz que ha interrumpido el hilo de mis pensamientos y Albus me mira desde arriba. Cuando ve que estoy llorando, su sonrisa se borra y abre mucho los ojos pero antes de que diga algo le interrumpo.

-Estoy bien.- Le digo limpiándome las lágrimas.- Sólo es un poco de desahogo.

-¿Qué estás bien?- Dice, y se sienta a mi lado en el sillón.- Alguien que está bien no está así.

-Sólo son sueños. De verdad, no te preocupes.- Voy a levantarme pero me agarra de la manga y vuelve a sentarme.

-Cuéntamelo.

-¿Qué?- Digo un poco desconcertada.

-No quiero sentirme inútil, desahógate conmigo. Cuéntame tu pesadilla o lo que sea que te inquiete.

-Es lo mismo de siempre, Albus.- Me paso las manos por el pelo y le miro.

-¿No cambia nada?

-Bueno…- Dudo un momento, pero sus ojos me dicen que está preocupado de verdad, y es uno de mis mejores amigos, no puedo esconderle nada.- Ahora llego a verle.

Se queda un momento mirándome, asustado.

-¿A quién, Audrey?- Pregunta prudentemente.

-A Voldemort.

Se levanta del sillón alarmado al momento.

-Tienes que ir a hablar con Mcgonagall. ¡Debes de ir a hablar con McGonagall!- Me agarra por el brazo y esta vez me levanta.

-¡Tranquilo, y suéltame, me haces daño!- Le digo zafándome de su mano.- Sólo es un sueño, creí que tú lo entenderías mejor que nadie.

-Dime, Aud, si has visto lo suficiente la cara de Voldemort como para poder evocarla perfectamente en un sueño.

-¡Todos hemos visto su cara, aunque ya no estuviese vivo cuando nacimos! En El Profeta, en…

Me corta antes de que siga.

-No es buena señal. ¿Por qué las pesadillas tan seguidas ahora?

-Siempre las he tenido…

-Nunca tan seguidas.

-¿Y qué va a hacer la directora? ¿Darme una poción para dormir? ¿Crees que no he intentado que paren? "¡Sólo son pesadillas!" Es lo que me dicen, porque es lo que son.

Nos miramos en silencio sin decir nada más, antes de que el suspire y ablande un poco la mirada.

-Sólo intento ayudar.- Dice. Y se va. Le contemplo subir las escaleras y cuando oigo la puerta de su cuarto, me voy arrastrando los pies hasta el mío y me meto en la cama. Sólo cuando estoy a punto de dormirme otra vez, se me ocurre:

¿Por qué había bajado Albus a la sala común?

La mañana siguiente transcurre sin incidentes y tranquilamente, aunque puedo notar la mirada de Albus, más serio de lo normal, posarse en mi cuando yo no miro, y cuando lo hago, la aparta rápidamente. A parte de este detalle, el ambiente en general está más animado, ya que esta noche es Halloween, y la festividad se respira en el castillo.

Aunque los deberes seguían siendo abundantes, y estaba escribiendo un pergamino con Rose para historia de la magia cuando se aclaró la garganta y me miró dubitativa.

-He estado hablando con Albus…- Empieza con prudencia.

-¡Oh, maldito Albus Severus Potter!- Suelto la pluma, y al hacerlo mancho el pergamino que había estado escribiendo, pero no me importa.

-Yo también estoy preocupada.- Me posa una mano en el hombro y sus ojos me indican que dice la verdad, pero me siento impotente.

-Mi pequeña Rose Weasley, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Buscar en la sección prohibida la guía _Cómo dejar de soñar con señores tenebrosos?_

-No tiene gracia.

-No pretendía que la tuviera.- Vuelvo a tomar mi pluma y sigo mi trabajo en silencio, aunque ya soy incapaz de concentrarme de nuevo en las revoluciones de Gnomos. Mi amiga no vuelve a tomar la pluma, pero se queda pensativa y callada por lo menos unos diez minutos hasta que se despide vagamente y sale de la sala común, al encuentro de Scorpius, supongo.

Cuando acabo el pergamino decido que necesito aire fresco, así que salgo del castillo tranquilamente y me dirijo a los jardines a buscar un buen lugar donde ponerme a leer, ya que está atardeciendo y aún quedan unos minutos de luz que puedo aprovechar. Al final me siento bajo las ramas de un enorme árbol que por su pinta lleva cientos de años allí y abro mi ejemplar de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos,_ pero a penas llevo un par de páginas leídas cuando una voz me hace levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?- Matt Skytears me mira alarmado mientras camina hacia mí, y a juzgar por sus mejillas arreboladas por el frío y su ropa de abrigo, el joven Ravenclaw parece estar haciéndose hielo poco a poco. No puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes frío?- Le digo irónica.

-¿Acaso tú no?- Se queda parado y mirándome desde las alturas, dudando antes de sentarse a mí lado. Sus ojos azules son del mismo tono que el azul de su casa, y a veces no puedo evitar pensar que nadie más pudo estar más destinado a Ravenclaw que Matt. -¿Estás sola?

-No, varios espíritus velan por mí mientras leo _Quidditch a través de los tiempos.-_ Bromeo enseñándole el libro, que toma y ojea distraídamente mientras sigo hablando- En realidad sí, Albus tenía entrenamiento y Rose…

-Rose está con Scorpius, lo sé.- Dice, pero sin mirarme todavía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, ¡No es que lo vayan escondiendo por ahí!- Esboza una sonrisita, y como sigue inmerso en mi libro, le quitó el gorro de lana que lleva, dejando al descubierto su pelo castaño y alborotado.

-¡Oye!- Me dice al instante, pero yo ya había sacado mi varita y había hecho la prenda invisible, escondiéndomela en la túnica.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le digo inocente. Me mira durante unos segundos hasta que se encoge de hombros.

-¿Quieres guerra? Está bien, la tendrás.- Entonces me quita mi gorro de Gryffindor, y mis intentos por evitarlo son inútiles, así que al final saco su gorro, lo vuelvo visible de nuevo y me lo pongo.

-Está bien, quédate con el mío, el azul me favorece…- Me atuso el pelo exageradamente y él bufa burlón.

-A propósito,- Me dice.- Hace semanas que no me lavo el pelo y… De verdad lo siento por tu gorro…

-¡Serás cerdo!- Le digo riendo, y le intento quitar el gorro, pero él me sujeta las muñecas y me presionas las manos contra la hierba mojada por el rocío, impidiéndomelo. Entonces acerca sus labios a mi oreja y me susurra:

-¿De verdad crees que mi pelo sería tan maravilloso si no me lo lavara?- Me sonríe divertido, pero cuando se separa un poco nuestros rostros siguen muy próximos, y a mí no me sale más que una leve risa ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de él ni sus ojos… Tan posados en mí. Borra la sonrisa de la cara y se queda mirándome, pero no se aparta, y afloja sus manos en mis muñecas, dejando de apretármelas y convirtiéndolo en una cálida caricia. De repente ambos parecemos haber olvidado el frío y cuando la distancia se empieza a acortar y mi corazón a retumbarme en el pecho…

-¡Audrey!

Fue como si una descarga nos recorriese y nos hiciese separarnos, y cuando Albus se paró enfrente de nosotros era incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Y mucho menos a Matt.

-Terminé de entrenar hace un rato y pensé que estabas con Rose pero cuando el banquete comenzó y Rose apareció con Scorpius…

¡Mierda, el banquete de Halloween!

No sigue hablando, así que dejo de mirar el césped y me obligo a levantar la mirada. Mi amigo nos mira dubitativo y yo intento no ponerme colorada.

-¿Molesto?

-¡No, no! ¡Claro que no!- Le digo apresuradamente y me levanto sacudiéndome las hojas.- Había salido un rato a leer nada más y…

-Y te llevas mi gorro, Aud.-

Vale, ya sé por qué Albus nos miraba tan extrañado. Esta vez es inevitable, y mientras me doy la vuelta y contemplo a Matt levantarse y quitarse mi gorro, me pongo muy colorada. Me quito el suyo y se lo tiendo. Nos los intercambiamos y entonces se agacha a recoger algo: Mi libro.

-Me preguntaba… Si podrías prestármelo.

-¡Oh, sí, claro!- Le digo aún nerviosa.

Me sonríe y eso no ayuda a calmarme.

-Tranquila, te lo devolveré.- Me guiña un ojo y después de despedirse levemente de Albus, pasa a nuestro lado y se va camino del castillo. Albus y yo hacemos lo mismo, y mientras le vemos unos pasos más adelante desparecer por la gran puerta, mi amigo me mira serio.

-¿Qué ha…?

En ese momento cruzamos las puertas del castillo, y el bullicio ya nos llega desde el Gran Comedor.

-¡Ojalá este año haya tarta de calabaza!- Le digo adelantándome.


End file.
